1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to carrier systems, and in particular, to a user mounted or user mountable carrier system for conveniently storing ammunition, shells, powder, primers, projectiles, ear plugs, and various other shooting and hunting accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem encountered by hunters, shooters and other individuals who desire to carry ammunition and accessories is that of conveniently carrying the items. For example, a hunter or shooter may want to carry powder, projectiles, primers, wadding, cartridges, bullets, earplugs, and a variety of other hunting and shooting accessories. The problem is especially troublesome to those who desire to be mobile while hunting and shooting, such as when walking and hiking through brush and dense foliage. Large ammunition boxes can be carried, but the economic risks of losing significant amounts of hunting and shooting equipment can be great with accidental spillage. A more portable carrier assembly is therefore desired.
For most circumstances, only a relatively few items need to be carried.
Although a variety of hinge covered, multi-compartmented, molded plastic containers can be used, the compartments frequently do not accommodate long and/or bulky accessories, such as rifle cartridges, powder charges and projectiles. Roll-up fabric containers and commercially available threaded, stackable, tubular storage containers also experience the same problem. The foregoing containers also typically require the hunter or shooter to separately carry the container in an available pocket, backpack or vest.
A variety of user supported, lanyard and clip mounted assemblies have been developed specifically for hunters. These assemblies typically include various arrangements of ammunition, hunting accessories, and shooting supplies. The lanyards are typically worn around the neck. Otherwise, available retainer clips and spring-biased tethers can support the accessories to other items of clothing. Each accessory is thereby made available with relatively little encumbrance to the hunter or shooter.
The foregoing assemblies, however, are neither designed nor adapted to contain cartridges, powder charges, primers, projectiles, hunting accessories, and shooting accessory items. Some relatively small, hinged, covered plastic containers that provide a number of covered compartments that are covered by a common hinged lid are available and may also be mounted to a lanyard. The single hinged lid that covers the storage compartments, however, is susceptible to accidental release and consequently increases the risk of spilling the costly shooting accessories and other contents.
It can be seen that there is a need for user mounted portable carrier system for conveniently storing hunting and shooting accessories or other small items that is light weight and easily carried along by a shooter or hunter while maneuvering through brush and dense foliage.